Austria
'Basics' There are three Austrian mobile operators: * A1, * T-Mobile, * 3 (Drei); Orange and "3" merged in 2013 to one network while the brand Orange was dropped. In addition there are resellers or MVNOs operating on A1 and T-mobile networks. 2G GSM is on 900 and 1800 Mhz like most of Europe. 3G UMTS is on 2100 Mhz. 4G/LTE has been started on 2600 Mhz in cities and 800 Mhz on the countryside on A1 and 1800 Mhz and 2600 Mhz on 3 and T-mobile, but is not open for prepaid customers so far. Mobile coverage is excellent for a country with difficult topography. In the mountains and in rural areas, A1 offers at rural locations the best coverage, followed by T-Mobile and "3". A prepaid SIM card is locally called "Wertkarte". 'A1' A1 is the biggest network operator in Austria giving the best coverage and speed in the country A1 coverage map 4G/LTE has been started on 800 Mhz in the countryside and 2600 Mhz in the cities and is now available for Prepaid too. *Default prefix: 0664 'Start up costs' The starter pack is called B.free Welcome package and sold in their stores and lot of agencies like post offices. Metro, Saturn, Media Markt, Niedermeyer Libro, Lidl, Hartlauer etc. Top up vouchers can be found everywhere in the county. The Welcome packages come in 2 varieties: *B.free call, text and data has a credit of 5 EUR preloaded for 9.90 EUR, discounted in promotions *B.free internet with data only has 3 GB internet valid for 30 days preloaded for 10 EUR Data feature packs *For the B.free internet **B.free Internet 30 Tage: 3 GB /30 days 10 EUR **B.free Internet 12 Monate: 3 GB /12 months 20 EUR You can add more traffic whenever you reach your data limit, Maximum speed is 4 Mbps. *For B.free call **100 MB in 30 days for 3 €, activation: text JA to 2952, deactivation: text AUS to 2952, overuse: 0.20 €/MB. This pack can be added several times per month. **The 1 GB and 3 GB packs are not offered anymore: (see here [in German)] 'SIM sizes' Standard, micro and nano SIM 'Settings' *APN: A1.net *Username: ppp@A1plus.at *Password: ppp 'bob ' Bob operates on the A1 network *Default prefix: 0680 Bob starterpacks are available for 14.90 € at post offices, Media Markt, Saturn, Libro or Lidl ond online with the same credit. Be sure to get a starter for "wertkarte" = prepaid, as only these can be topped up by vouchers, not their "gigabob" line which requires a Austrian bank account. To activate the starter pack for data you need at least 5 EUR in your account. For activation of the data package text "ein" to 691 or type USSD code *111*1# *only available package: € 5 / 1 GB / 30 days called "bob datenpaket wertkarte" This data package renews itself every month, if it is not cancelled on time. For deactivation text "aus" to 691 or type USSD code *111*2# If you have used up data volume ahead of time, you can buy a new pack or pay 0.068 EUR per MB. To check credit or data credit type *101# Standard SIM, Micro SIM and Nano SIM are available. 'Technical information' *Your mobile device will receive a RFC 1918 IP address so your mobile device will not easily be reachable from the internet. *Tethering is possible *APN: bob.at *Username:data@bob.at *Password: pop *Server: http://start.bob.at 'Yesss! ' Yess! operates on the A1 network on 2G and 3G only. * Default prefix: 069981, 069982 and 0681 'Default data rate' *0.9c per MB 'Starter packs' *'yesss! classic' Starter-Set for €4.99 with 5 € credit but no preloaded data, but no monthly base fee *'yesss! complete' Starter-Set for €14.90 including 1500 domestic minutes, 1500 domestic texts and 1.5 GB preloaded. Voice, text and data is included every month for a fee of €14.90. Yesss SIMs can be purchase online at http://www.yesss.at/ to be sent to an Austrian address. Starting January 2015 yesss starter packs will be available in all supermarkets of the Rewe chain called Billa, Merkur and Bipa as well as Libro stores. Yesss has discontinued its cooperation with Hofer at the end of 2014. 'Data packs' Two monthly packages are available: * 1 GB in a month for €4. Speed up to 7.2 Mbps, activation: text "paket 1GB ein" to 810 820. Speed can be accelerated to 21 Mbps by a monthly add-on for €2 extra, activation: "speed ein" to 810 820. * 5 GB in a month for €9. Speed up to 21 Mbps, Activation: text "paket 5GB ein" to 810 820. Package can be upsized with another 1 GB for €3.90. You will get an SMS when you have only 350 MB left and need to answer "1GB" for the add-on. This can be done as often as you like. The 1 GB package doesn't renew itself. The 5 GB package does renew itself after one month if you have sufficient credit. Overuse is the default rate. You can also use online account management (yesss! Kontomanager) or the mobile app called "yesss! App" to activate the data options. 'Top up' Minimum online top-up amount is €20; larger amounts are in €20 increments only. This applies to both via Yesss.at and onlineaufladen.at. Top-up vouchers are available with €10 and €20 amounts. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM, micro SIM come together as a most frequent package; nano SIM is separate for yesss! classic starter pack. 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' APN: web.yesss.at eety Eety is another MVNO on A1's good 2G and 3G network and has data since April 2015 'Starter packs' Eety SIM cards can be purchase online to be sent to an Austrian address. Offline available in many supermarkets which are listed here for €5 with the same credit on. 'Data packs' Two monthly packages are available: * 1 GB: € 4, for activation call: 0901 400 400 * 4 GB € 9, for activation call: 0901 900 809 Package doesn't renew itself. Activation is by calling this preminum number. No data use outside of these packages. You can also use online account management ("Kontomanager") to activate the data options. 'Top up' Top-up vouchers are available online or offline in the same stores as the starter packs for €10 and €20. Look for their logo. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM, micro SIM, nano SIM i 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' APN: web.yesss.at 'T-Mobile' T-Mobile Austria has a good coverage within the country on GSM and UMTS. 4G/LTE has been rolled out but is not available for prepaid: t-mobile coverage map * Default prefix: 0676. Their prepaid lines are called "Klax" and are sold online and in a lot of shops: t-mobile shop finder Top up vouchers are widely available. 'Starter packs' Klax starter packs are available in 4 varieties: *Megaklax: 1500 domestic minutes, 1500 domestic texts and 1500 MB included for 15 €. Overuse is charged by 0.30 € per 50 KB. Included volume is valid 30 days and renews every month for 15€. *Smartklax: 2000 domestic minutes, 2000 domestic texts and 2000 MB included for 20 €. Overuse, validity and renewal see Megaklax. *Klax Total: 9 € credit included, sold for 15 €: domestic calls are charged by 0.09 € per minute, domestic texts are charged by 0.20 €, data by 0.30 € per 50 KB. *Surfklax with 10 GB preloaded for 15 € valid for 30 days. Overuse: 0.02 €/MB. 'Data feature packs' *Surfklax 5 GB for 30 days for 10 €. Activation: SURFKLAX 5GB *Surfklax 10 GB in 30 days for 15 €: Activation SURFKLAX 10GB *Default rate called Klax Internet for 0.02 € per MB. The Sufklax packages will renew every month if not deactivated. For activation text SMS to 0676 2222. Change to default rate by texting "KLAXINTERNET" or stop packs by texting stop . Important Note: Once you use up the datavolume for the Surfklax packages, you will not be able to "top-up" and buy more data for the same month. Your options are: * Add more credit, and keep using data at the pricey rate of 0.02€ per MB, OR * Add credits just before the expiry of the original 30-day period, so that it will renew, OR * Buy an entirely new Surfklax starter kit for 5GB or 10GB. If you add credits before the 30-day period, they will be used up at the expensive rate mentioned above. The Megaklax, Smartklax and Klax Starterpaket SIMs have smaller data packages. The product lines can be switched anytime to Surfklax: *Klax Tagespass: day pass (= 24 hours) with 50 MB for 1€ *Klax Data 100: 100 MB for 3€ per month, activation text data *Klax Data 500: 500 MB for 5€ per month, activation text: data500 Overuse is charged with 0.30 € per 50 KB. Activation SMS to 0676 2222 Check credit by USSD code *101# and data credit by *114# 'Availability' T-Mobile SIMs can be purchased in their own shops, online, on ebay.at or from some high street stores. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM, although depending on the retailer Nano SIM packs also available 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' *APN: gprsinternet *Username: t-mobile *password: rt HoT '''(Hofer Telekom) Hofer (as the Austrian branch of Aldi discounter stores is called) started its own brand in 2015. It's called HoT (for Hofer Telekom) and uses the network of T-Mobile in 2G and 3G as a MVNO. '''Default data rate * 0.9c per MB. Billing is in 102,4 kB incements (= 0,1 MB). Starter packs They can be purchased online at http://www.hot.at/ to be sent to an Austrian address or at all Hofer supermarkets Hofer Store Locator for 1.99 €. Top up vouchers (= Ladebons) of 10 or 20 € are available there too. Data packs They now offer two monthly packages with data: * HoT fix: 1000 domestic minutes or domestic texts (can be mixed) and 3 GB data for 9.90 € * HoT data: 3 GB of data for 6.90 € Max. speed in HoT Data is 21 Mbit/s and HoT Fix is 7.2 Mbit/s. When the included data of the pack is used up, you will be charged the default data rate or can buy a "refill package" with 1 GB for 3.90 €. All packages must be subscribed online in your personal account. SIM sizes They sell hybrid SIM cards with mini SIM, micro SiM and nano SIM Settings * you can get your actual balance if you send an SMS to 6700 with the text "GUTHABEN" * for some devices you must enable data roaming as this MVNO may be recognized as a roaming network. Be careful when enabled in Swiss border area as 1 MB is charged at 15.36 € (!!!) on Swiss roaming networks, better make a manual network selection and lock it on Hot/T-Mobile. * APN: webautCategory:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Hutchison 3 'tele.ring' Telering is a MVNO using the T-mobile network (details see above). *Default prefix: 0650 Their prepaid data SIM is called "Mücke" and sold online to be sent to an Austrian address or at shops. Top up vouchers can be bought online, at post offices, Libro, Penny stores and many kiosks. The starter pack is sold in 3 varieties: * "Mücke": for 9.90 € with no credit * "Volle Mücke" for 12.90 € with 1000 domestic minutes, 1000 domestic SMS and 1 GB data vaild for 1 month. This pack renews itself every month for a fee of 12.90€. * "Mücke SMS": same price as "Mücke", but higher voice and lower text rates Maximum download rate is 3.6 Mbps. Standard tariff is 0.10 EUR per 50 KB You can add this data pack to both starter packs *500 MB in a month for 5 €. Activation: text "surfen" to 20605. Pack renews itself every month. To stop text "stop surfen" to 20605. There is an inactivity fee of 0.50 EUR per month after 4 months of inactivity. *APN: web *Username: web@telering.at *Password: web Vectone Mobile Vectone Mobile is a MVNO and operates on the T-Mobile Austria network (find details above). Availability SIM cards are free of charge and can be ordered online sent to an Austrian postal address only or at certain agencies which show their logo. The SIM will be activated once popped into the phone. Top-up is possible online or in selected stores as SIM cards come without pre-loaded credit. The standard data rate outside of packages is 10 Cents per MB. Data feature packs All IN ONE Pocket Saver: 9.90 €''' including 500 mins national and international calls to certain countries, 3 GB of data, 3000 domestic texts, 5000 mins from Vectone Austria to Vectone Austria calls. Data Pocket Saver are the data packs available valid for 30 days: * 3.90 € - 1 GB data, activation: *3003# * 9.90 € - 5 GB data, activation: *3004# * 19.90 € - 10 GB data, activation: *3005# To activate type code. It will not be automatically renewed. '''Sim sizes Standard and micro SIM Tethering Forbidden by the Terms & Conditions; enforcement of this is a question. Technical Info * Data is not compatible with Blackberrys (below OS10) * APN: mobile.barablu.com * There are lot of complaints about Vecton's poor customer service on the internet 'Drei Austria ("3")' Drei Austria is the smallest network in the country 3 coverage map. LTE has started on 2600 MHz but is not available for prepaid yet. Some of the old tariffs before the merger haven been discontinued or raised. *Default prefix: 0660 'Nimm3' Nimm3 is the name of their prepaid line (= Wertkarte). The starter packs are sold for 9.90 € and can be chosen as: *Nimm3 Telefonie: calls, texts and data with 1000 domestic minutes, 1000 domestic texts and 1 GB data preloaded valid for 15 days *Nimm3 Internet; data only with 1 GB preloaded valid for 15 days The SIM card cand be found at Drei shops (shop list) or at Libro (store locator). Top up cards can be found at many stores, kiosks, petrol stations and supermarkets. Online reloads by many international credit cards are accepted. 'Data feature packs' *for Nimm3 Telefonie: SIM for calls, texts and data Data rate outside of package is 0.35 €/MB. * for Nimm3 Internet: data only SIM (no calls or texts) Overuse rate is 0.35 € per MB. 'SIM sizes' Standard sim, micro SIM and nano SIMs are available 'Tethering' Allowed 'Settings' APN: drei.at Roaming option *Unfortunately the old roaming options have been discontinued and are only valid for cards bought until August 2013. They allowed roaming in all 3 networks free of extra charges for data too. *The new option called 3Europa gives you an add-on of 1 GB data roaming in 3 networks of Italy, UK, Ireland, Sweden and Denmark for 7.50 €. FLINK FLINKoffers the first rentable mobile WiFi hotspots '''for travellers in Vienna. Get your hotspot delivered to any location in Vienna. Enjoy a fast, reliable and unlimited internet connection without data roaming throughout Austria. No data limited whatsoever (No fair-use policy). '''FLINK Hotspot FLINK is currently using the Huawei E5756, one of the best HSDPA+ mobile hotspots available on the market. The device's specifications are as follows: * HSDPA+ connection, 3000 mAh battery, Dimensions: 101.8 x 65.8 x 14.5 mm, Weight: 150 g, TFT-LCD display, 802.11 b/g/n support You can connect up to 10 devices to the FLINK Hotspot. However, the connection speed will be shared among the all of these devices, which could result in slower speeds. * Maximum working time (according to manufacturer): 10 hours * Maximum standby time (according to manufacturer): 60 hours (while WiFi is on) The FLINK Hotspot is set to not turn off automatically, to ensure that your connection is not interrupted. Procedure Book a FLINK Hotspot and have it delivered to your hotel or private address in Vienna (by 8am on your arrival day). Take it with you wherever you go in Austria. Or pickup at one of the locations. Connect your devices to the FLINK Hotspot and enjoy a full-speed (2G and 3G only), with unlimited data during your travels in Austria. Share one FLINK Hotspot's connection with up to 10 devices at the same time. At the end of your rental period, return the FLINK Hotspot in the prepaid envelope included in your order and place it into any postbox in Austria (or ask your reception to do so for you). Prices The rates for online orders include: * A fast and reliable mobile internet connection throughout Austria with no data limits. * Delivery of your FLINK Hotspot to any hotel or address in Vienna. * A prepaid return envelope that can be handed to your hotel reception or placed in any public mailbox in Austria. * Full FLINK support via phone, email and Skype. Our rates for pickup's include: * A fast and reliable mobile internet connection throughout Austria with no data limits. * Full FLINK support via phone, email and Skype. The FLINK Hotspot can be rented from 24 hours up to 14 days. Hotspot's that are collected from a pickup location must be returned to the same pickup location. Please consider the opening hours. Network in use: Drei Austria ("3") and A1 Website: www.getflink.com